


langkah

by anbaguette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Ushijima Wakatoshi-centric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbaguette/pseuds/anbaguette
Summary: kualitas cintanya lolos dengan nilai seratus. hanya saja, pendekatannya masih jauh dari nomor satu.[sebuah dedikasi untuk ushijima wakatoshi yang susah move on]
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 6





	langkah

> "ushijima-san, apa anda percaya dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

wakatoshi tidak tahu apa hubungan pertanyaan itu dengan karirnya di bidang olahraga. wajahnya sedikit mengeras dan matanya tanpa sadar melirik ke arah manajer _adlers_ yang masih duduk manis di samping fotografer sambil bergumam kecil. ikuti saja, itu yang diucapkan si manajer jika wakatoshi tidak salah membaca gerakan bibirnya.

yang artinya wakatoshi harus menghadapi pertanyaan itu sendirian. kepalanya berputar cepat. pikirannya yang awalnya penuh karena kepanikan mulai berganti dengan potongan gambar yang menayangkan manik coklat madu milik seseorang yang sedang ia coba untuk lupakan.

"sepertinya begitu," jawabnya canggung.

ia bisa mendengar manajernya menepuk dahi dari seberang sana. mungkin merutuki semesta karena membuat ushijima wakatoshi harus mengikuti wawancara dan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah wanita. sungguh, bagaimana bisa ushijima wakatoshi yang _seperti itu_ sampai unggul di pengambilan suara untuk pria paling dicari sebagai pasangan hidup? 

wartawan di hadapan wakatoshi tertawa kecil, "tentu saja, ushijima-san. apakah itu berbicara dari pengalaman pribadi?"

"sepertinya begitu," bibir wakatoshi berujar sebelum otaknya sempat menyaring dengan tepat.

ushijima wakatoshi pernah jatuh cinta. setidaknya dua kali dalam satu tahun. tapi, itu sudah lama sekali.

spesifiknya: oikawa tooru pernah membuat ushijima wakatoshi jatuh cinta. saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di kejuaraan tingkat sekolah menengah pertama. saat mereka bertemu lagi dan bertanding dengan membawa nama sekolah masing-masing, setidaknya dua kali dalam setahun selama enam tahun. di setiap tatapan yang tidak sengaja mereka bagi bersama, wakatoshi tidak bisa untuk tidak jatuh pada sensasi yang juga tak pernah berubah. oikawa tooru selalu hadir seperti api panas yang menjalar tak karuan dan sulit dipadamkan. meninggalkan wakatoshi hanya bersama luka bakar yang tidak mau hilang.

kata eita, wakatoshi punya tendensi untuk suka disakiti. kata eita, wakatoshi harusnya marah dan sedih karena oikawa tooru terus-terusan menabur garam pada luka bakar yang ia ciptakan (walau tanpa sadar). kata eita, wakatoshi harusnya tidak diam saja dan hanya memandang oikawa tooru dari jauh dengan telinga yang memerah atau senyuman kecil yang terukir tipis. 

eita hanya tidak tahu kalau wakatoshi lebih baik tidak bicara daripada membuat oikawa tooru terluka. kalau eita tahu, dia mungkin akan meminta wakatoshi untuk segera cek kondisi kejiwaan. kalau eita tahu, dia akan bilang kalau cinta wakatoshi sudah tidak sehat. 

kalau kata satori, wakatoshi itu tipe yang tulus. kualitas cintanya lolos dengan nilai seratus, hanya pendekatannya saja yang nol besar.

"ushijima-san?"

ah, benar, dia sedang dalam proses wawancara.

"maaf, saya sedikit melamun," ucap wakatoshi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

perempuan di hadapannya lagi-lagi tertawa manis. "wah, sepertinya kisah cinta yang luar biasa, ya! anda sampai termenung seperti itu!"

"bukan seperti itu," wakatoshi membalasnya dengan canggung.

"jadi, bagaimana kisah itu berakhir?"

dari sudut pandangnya, wakatoshi bisa melihat manajer _adlers_ yang mulai menyilangkan tangannya dan membentuk tanda "X" besar. ada beberapa topik yang memang tidak perlu dibbagikan kepada khayalak umum, apalagi kepada penggemar wanita. manajer _adlers_ melotot cukup lama agar wakatoshi paham itu. 

wakatoshi mempertimbangkan jawabannya sebelum memilih untuk menjawab dengan, "saya juga tidak tahu. sudah beberapa bulan sejak saya terakhir bertemu dengannya. tapi, saya harap dia bahagia dan baik-baik saja."

mendengar itu, manajer _adlers_ jatuh dari kursinya.

* * *

wajah wakatoshi kemudian terpampang di halaman terdepan majalah _vogue_ jepang untuk edisi bulan oktober. hanya berselang hitungan bulan setelah olympics musim panas yang membuat popularitas anggota tim nasional voli ada di puncaknya. semenjak majalah itu terbit, rubrik dengan judul "ushijima wakatoshi tentang cinta pertama" menjadi perbincangan hangat di sosial media. teori-teori konspirasi tentang orang yang disukai wakatoshi, mulai dari yang masuk akal hingga paling ngawur, tidak bisa dihindari untuk bermunculan. 

(favorit atsumu, sebagaimana ia bagikan melalui grup sosial media untuk tim nasional, adalah teori tentang oikawa tooru sebagai pacar tersembunyi wakatoshi. hajime membahas dengan emoticon tertawa. wakatoshi hanya diam tanpa suara.)

tentu saja, wakatoshi juga ditegur oleh pihak manajemennya. keberangkatannya ke polandia juga dipercepat menjadi bulan januari.

di malam yang sama, saat ia baru tiba di rumah keluarganya, wakatoshi mendapat notifikasi pesan masuk di telepon genggamnya. dari oikawa tooru. wakatohi memandang layar itu cukup lama, berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. wajah datarnya mungkin tidak menunjukkan kesulitan yang ia lalui untuk menapakkan kembali kakinya yang entah kenapa ikut terbang bersama beberapa kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. sebelum mematung lebih lama, wakatoshi pamit untuk masuk ke kamar setelah bertegur sapa dengan ibu dan neneknya.

sejujurnya, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa sampai membuka pesan itu dengan begitu susah payah.

> **Oikawa Tooru**  
>  _ushijima wakatoshi_  
>  _namaku jadi terseret karena kau terlalu ugh_  
>  _omong-omong, aku terpaksa mengirim pesan ini karena ingin membuatmu semakin tersiksa. aku_ _sudah dengan dari iwa-chan kalau kau habis ditegur. lmao, kau pantas mendapatkan itu_

ini adalah pesan pertama yang oikawa tooru kirimkan setelah sekian tahun lamanya. wakatoshi sedikit bingung harus merasakan apa.

> **Me**  
>  _Selamat malam, Oikawa. Saya memohon maaf apabila menyulitkanmu. Saya hanya berbicara jujur. Terima kasih sudah menghubungi._
> 
> **Oikawa Tooru**  
>  _di sini sudah pagi_  
>  _ugh_  
>  _kenapa juga aku membalas pesanmu sih!_  
>  _sudah, aku mau kencan. selamat meratapi cinta pertamamu. bye._

oh. kencan, ya. hajime memang sering mengeluhkan tentang oikawa yang tidak pernah libur menggerutu tentang pasangan kencannya (yang berbeda-beda) setiap dua bulan sekali. wakatoshi akan bohong kalau bilang tidak ada rasa perih yang tiba-tiba datang. luka bakarnya bertambah satu.

> **Me**  
>  _Selamat pagi, kalau begitu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Oikawa._

tidak ada balasan. hanya tanda kecil bahwa pesannya sudah dibaca. wakatoshi menghembuskan nafasnya, mengusap wajah dengan pelan, dan memutuskan untuk mandi. 

namun, sebelum ia beranjak dari kasur, wakatoshi teringat ucapan satori. tentang pendekatannya yang payah dan sangat perlu dilatih. awalnya wakatoshi tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena memang tidak ada pendekatan yang ia lakukan. ia hanya mengajak oikawa bicara untuk mendengar suaranya. ia hanya memandang oikawa juga untuk sekedar mengapresiasi keindahan yang terpatri di sana. 

_be vulnerable_ , kata satori sambil mengulang halaman _web_ yang ia baca. _tidak perlu takut untuk berbagi tentang dirimu,_ lanjut satori sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak wakatoshi dengan lembut.

setelah berpikir panjang, wakatoshi mengambil lagi telepon genggamnya. ia berkali-kali menghapus pesan yang ia ketik, kembali menimbang apakah memang perlu untuk membicarakan hal ini. wakatoshi sungguh berharap satori bangga padanya, ia akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan saran yang diberikan beberapa tahun silam itu.

> **Me**  
>  _Oikawa, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan terkait kondisi saya. Kondisi ini sudah cukup menganggu dan saya tidak tahu harus bicara pada siapa. Apabila kamu ada waktu, kapan sekiranya saya bisa berbicara lebih jauh? Terima kasih sebelumnya._
> 
> **Oikawa Tooru**  
>  _omg_  
>  _are u possessed or something??_  
>  _is this u finally recognizing that u r not so great after all??_  
>  _THIS IS FUCKIGN GOLD_  
>  _brb gonna screenshot this to iwa-chan_  
>  _man, if this is another one of ur insufferable joke, im gonna fly to japan and fucking strangle you myself_  
>  _anyway im a busy man, so im only available on next saturday at 12_  
>  _nggak terima konsultasi tentang voli atau tentang cinta, sedikit saja berkata tentang itu then u r welcome 2 go fuck yourself_

> **Me**  
>  _Oikawa, mohon maaf, saya sedikit kesulitan dengan Bahasa Inggris yang kamu gunakan. Itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang saya pelajari di tempat les. Apakah bisa dijelaskan kembali?_

pesan balasan dari oikawa datang beberapa menit setelahnya, berisi sederetan huruf konsonan dan huruf vokal yang tidak bisa dibaca. wakatoshi hampir tidak tahu kalau ia mulai tersenyum jika saja otot wajahnya tidak memberi sinyal-sinyal rasa linu karena tertarik cukup lama. wakatoshi mungkin menganggu kencan oikawa dengan siapapun orang lain di sana, tapi kalau kencan itu sebegitu mengesankan, maka tidak seharusnya oikawa terus membalas pesannya, bukan?

(untuk catatan sampingan, tendou satori ingin menegaskan bahwa ia _tidak pernah_ mengajarkan sahabatnya menjadi orang ketiga di hubungan orang lain. dan, ya, tentu saja ia merasa bangga karena wakatoshi-kun akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemajuan. dia sedikit kasihan dan sedih melihat wakatoshi-kun yang terus-terusan menjadi pengagum dari jauh, padahal orang yang disuka juga sebenarnya suka balik. hanya sama-sama bingung dan tidak bisa komunikasi saja. _tapi, hey, kalian tidak mendengarnya dari satori, oke_. omong-omong, bukankah kalian juga bangga dengan wakatoshi-kun?)

**Author's Note:**

> seperti yang bisa dibaca, endingnya terlalu buru-buru. itu karena maunya jadi ficlet angst, tapi kenapa malah berakhir begini :))


End file.
